This application is a continuation of international patent application no. PCT/EP00/03149, filed Apr. 8, 2000, designating the Unites States of America, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Priority is claimed based on Federal Republic of Germany patent application no. DE 299 07 428.5, filed Apr. 27, 1999.
The invention relates to a releasable fastening device for mounting components, particularly an air filter housing or an intake pipe in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle.
Hoferer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,292 (=DE 37 40 760) discloses, for instance, a mounting bracket that is fixed to an air filter housing and is provided with a through opening. A detachable, U-shaped, one-piece clip that engages with the through opening is provided with sleeves that are formed onto the inner surface of each leg in the area of the through opening. Each leg is provided with at least one flexible tongue pressing against the mounting bracket.
It is an object of the invention to further to develop a releasable fastener of the initially defined type, which ensures simple and cost-effective assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a releasable fastener which provides a secure hold of the component, even if the housing shapes are complex.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a releasable fastening device for attaching components through aligned openings, a spreadable expansion rivet inserted through the openings, the rivet having at one end thereof a projection extending radially beyond the openings and at the other end thereof a plurality of spreadable expansion elements which in their expanded state reach under the openings, a threaded bolt which can be inserted by axial pressure into a corresponding counter thread in the interior of the rivet and which can be unscrewed from the counter thread for disassembly, the bolt when inserted in the rivet causing the spreadable expansion elements to expand, the rivet having radial recesses on its circumference in which walls of the components or intermediate elements engage once the fastening device has been expanded, wherein the rivet is interlockingly inserted into an intermediate decoupling element arranged between the components.
The initially mentioned releasable fastening device for mounting components, particularly an air filter housing or an intake pipe, is advantageously further developed according to the invention in that a so-called expansion rivet can be inserted into the through openings provided on opposite sides of the housing parts or other component parts to be fastened. At one end the rivet fits with a projection extending over the through openings and at its other end is provided with spreadable expansion elements, which in their spread state reach under the through openings and thereby firmly join the component, e.g., an air filter housing, to the vehicle body.
Especially during assembly, a threaded bolt can be pushed under axial pressure into a corresponding counter threadxe2x80x94which in this case is elastically resilientxe2x80x94formed in the interior of the rivet. This permits quick and simple assembly of the mounting device. The threaded bolt can be readily provided with a screw slot to unscrew the threaded bolt by means of a corresponding tool, i.e. a screwdriver, so that the fastening device can be easily released when the component is disassembled or dismounted.
In its inserted state, the threaded bolt causes the expansion elements to spread so that the joined parts are securely held together.
Once the mounting device is assembled, the walls of the component or other intermediate elements engage in radial recesses on the circumference of the rivet. As a result, even a housing with complex housing parts can be securely assembled by means of the fastening device or attached, for instance, to a part of the vehicle body.
Further advantageous embodiments are described hereinafter.
These and other features of preferred embodiments of the invention, in addition to being set forth in the claims, are also disclosed in the specification and/or the drawings, and the individual features each may be implemented in embodiments of the invention either alone or in the form of subcombinations of two or more features and can be applied to other fields of use and may constitute advantageous, separately protectable constructions for which protection is also claimed.